Dreaming while intoxicated
by CambionTwins
Summary: The whole 'pack' is at a party, Maddy and Jana are a couple, Rhydian is really upset that Maddy choose Jana over him and drinks too much, passes out at the party and has a very hot dream.


_This week I drew Wolfblood, with Rhydian and Maddy as characters and the tags Drunk and Dream. Since I've never written an M/F fic, I'm not going to start right now so since I drew the tag dream. Its gonna work like this The whole 'pack' is at a party, Maddy and Jana are a couple, Rhydian is really upset that Maddy choose Jana over him and drinks too much, passes out at the party and has a very hot dream._

_We don't own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining._

Dreaming while intoxicated:

Its Friday night and the whole 'pack' is at a wild party, that they probably shouldn't be at but hey since when have they listen to anyone or followed any rules, it just isn't in their nature. Rhydian stands alone in a corner drinking his fourth cup of cheap beer, or at least he thinks is his fourth he lost count after the second made his head spin.

From his spot in the corner he has lost track of all but Maddy and Jana, who are dancing very intimately together, Maddy gridding back onto Jana, whose hands are placed securely on Maddy's hips, swaying slowly to the music. Rhydian quickly finish his cup, and goes to the kitchen for yet another refill, by now he can barely stay on his feet, and decides it might be for the best to find a place where he ca n sit down for a bit.

Rhydian finds a spot on the couch where he can sit down for a bit and get his bearings, he sits down but the world just won't stop spinning so he leans his head back and rests his eyes hoping that the world would come to a standstill. What he didn't count on though was to fall asleep on the couch drunk in the middle of a party.

Dream:

Rhydian stands in front of Maddy's house, confused he walks up to the door and just as he was about to ring the doorbell, Maddy opens the door "What took you so long? We were starting to think you got second thoughts" says Maddy, "We?" a still very much confused Rhydian asks. "Jana and I, honestly she was hoping you wouldn't show".

"And why would she hope that?" ask Rhydian slowly starting to forget how weird this feels, Maddy's gives Rhydian a smirk before pulling him into the house, throwing the door closed and pushing him up against it leaning up and kissing him, making his head spin and forget everything but the feeling of her lips upon his own.

Maddy pulls back, leaving Rhydian with his eyes closed and his lips puckered waiting for another kiss, he hears Maddy giggle his eyes fly open only to see Maddy going into her room. Deciding not to waste even a second he runs into her room but stops at the door when he sees Maddy and Jana making out in the middle of the room. Maddy has her hands around Jana's middle, while Jana has one hand in Maddy's hair and the other on the back of her neck holding her close.

Rhydian's breath hitches as he sees the scene unfold before him, he takes a moment to look at what they have on, he frowns when he notices both of them are wearing coats that stop mid-thigh. Out of the corner of her eye Maddy watches Rhydian, seeing him panting just from watching them make-out, she moves her hands from Jana's middle to the front of the red-heads coat.

Slowly and sensually she unbuttons Jana's coat, breaking the kiss to look down at what she was doing, once all the buttons were undone Maddy slides the red-heads coat to the floor, leaving her in a very revealing lace maroon bra and matching panties. Rhydian's mouth goes dry, as he takes in the image in front of him, he watches as Maddy's hands roam all over Jana's body, the red-head just stays as still as she can with Maddy's hands everywhere on her, staring lovingly yet lustfully at Maddy's eyes.

Maddy leans in and whispers "Go lay on the bed, we'll be right there" into Jana's ear before giving her a quick peck on the cheek, Jana moves over to the bed and lays down her eyes never leaving Maddy. Rhydians attention has also only been on Maddy, two people in-love with the same person a-tale-as-old-as-time, Maddy after watching Jana laid down turns her attention back to Rhydian, looking in her eyes he can't help but swallow thickly the look in her eyes alone making his knees weak.

Just as slowly and sensually as she unbuttoned Jana's coat, she undo's her own her eyes never leaving Rhydian's eyes, Rhydian's eyes on the other hand were firmly locked on the skin that was being uncovered with everything button that came undone. His pants are become quite uncomfortably tight, when the last button came undo Rhydian haven't even notice he was holding his breath, he slowly breaths out looking into Maddy's eyes. Maddy was just waiting for him to look up before letting the coat fall to the floor, Rhydian nearly swallowed his tongue when he saw what she was wearing.

Maddy was wearing a black silk and lace bra, with matching panties which left little left for the imagination, smirking at him Maddy points a finger at him before turn it over and beckoning him to her with it. Rhydian tears his eyes from Maddy's body at the gesture, and moves towards her fast, taking her in his arms and kissing her with all the passion he has.

Maddy kisses him back with an equal amount of passion, when his hands slide down and grabs her ass lifting her up, she moans giving him the chance he needs to slide his tongue into her mouth and explore, her hands fly into his hair while her legs wrap around his waist. Rhydian pushes Maddy up against the nearest wall, with one hand now holding her hip and the other making its way to her bra covered breast Maddy breaks the kiss desperate for air, Rhydian on the other hand moves his kiss to her neck.

Jana watches from her spot on the bed as Rhydian has Maddy pinned to a wall sloppily kissing her neck and griping her bra covered breast, while thrusting unto Maddy trying to create friction without having to stop touching her. Maddy started pulling on Rhydian's shirt "Take it off, I want to feel you Rhydian" says Maddy, Rhydian moves back and quickly takes off his shirt before moving back to Maddy but she stops him before he can pin her once more, by putting her hands on his chest.

Rhydian puts his hands on Maddy's hips and waits for her to make a move, Maddy slides her hands down to unbutton and unzip his pants while looking into his eyes. She leans in and kisses his chest, causing his breath to hitch, and became even more uneven, her kisses keep going lower and lower, she slides his pants and underwear down at down same time.

Rhydian breathes a sigh of relief at being free from the pressure; his pants held it felt like a prison around his hard dick, Maddy stares at it in wonder before reaching out and taking it into her hand and feeling it. Rhydian closes his eyes, and enjoys the pleasure Maddy's hand is giving him, Maddy starts moving her hand back and forth in a steady rhymed, from her position on her knees she looks up at Rhydian's face, his eyes closed and lips parted. She looks past him at Jana on the bed, who could no longer wait for them and has started pleasuring herself, she removed the little clothes she had on and is now naked sitting on the edge of the bed one hand steadily pushing a finger in and out of her pussy, while the other played with one of her breasts.

Maddy rose to her feet, let go of Rhydian's dick and took his hand leading him to the bed, when he saw Jana naked and what she was doing, he couldn't help but groan, he wouldn't be able to wait much longer before taking one of them, he was hoping Maddy but at this point he wouldn't mind having a go at Jana too.

Jana stopped what she was doing when Rhydian and Maddy stood before her, Maddy leaned down capturing Jana's lips with her own, one hand pushes onto the bed while her other moves around Jana's middle dragging her higher up the bed so that Jana's head was resting on the pillow. Jana tangles her hands in Maddy's hair as the two kiss passionately, Jana moves her hands down to the clasp of Maddy's bra and unhooks it, Maddy breaks the kiss and removes her bra without sitting up.

Maddy kisses Jana again their tongues fighting for control, Maddy moves her hands to cup Jana's breasts playing with them, Rhydian not liking being left out climbs onto the bed hooks his fingers into Maddy's panties and pulls them down her legs before throwing them to the ground. He moves up and kisses Maddy's back, up all the way to her neck, his dick rubbing against her very wet pussy causing her to break the kiss she and Jana were sharing and moan his name "Rhydian".

Rhydian pulls her to her hands and knees, Jana looks at Maddy before leaning up to take Maddy's right nipple into her mouth, Rhydian kisses leans over Maddy kissing her neck from behind, using one hand to steady himself on the bed, he reaches around with the other to cup and feel Maddy's left breast. Maddy felt like her body was on fire from what both her lovers were doing to her, although thinking has become somewhat of a problem she did not want to disappoint.

Maddy reached behind her and grabbed Rhydian's dick, rubbing it through her folds before guiding it to her entrance, lightly pushing back to get the tip inside of her, and moment Rhydian felt his tip go into Maddy's warmth, he thrust home in one go. Maddy let out a surprised squeak at the sudden intrusion, but was thankful that Rhydian was staying still inside of her, Jana quickly went to kiss Maddy hoping to offer some comfort.

Rhydian stayed still from fear that if he moved he would cum, Maddy's insides pulling and constricting around his dick, he pulled all the way out leaving only the tip inside of her before slowly thrusting back inside, Maddy's moans are muffed by Jana's lips presses to hers. Maddy reaches down between Jana's leg that were speared out wide due to the fact that Maddy's legs were speared between hers, Maddy places two fingers at Jana's entrance teasing her, but not going inside just yet.

Rhydian now becoming more confidante in his thrusting started to pick up the pace, moving faster inside of Maddy, on a hard thrust inward he caused Maddy to push inside of Jana, making her ache her back, Maddy leans down and hides her face in Jana's neck, Maddy uses Rhydian's thrusts into her as leverage to thrust into Jana with her fingers, letting Rhydian control the pace they were going.

Jana can't stop her panting as Maddy's fingers move inside of her, rubbing her walls, making her lose her breath with each push, with each pull, their breasts rubbing against each other with every thrust Rhydian gives, Maddy's breathing in her neck sends shivers down her spine, her one hand grips Maddy's shoulder, while the other is tangled in the Maddy's hair pulling and lightly scarping her scalp.

Rhydian felt like he had died and gone to heaven, being inside of Maddy was the best feeling he has ever felt in his life, every time he pulled out it felt like her walls were begging him to come back and when he pushed in it became tighter. Maddy used all the will power she had left to push Jana over the edge, she curled her fingers inside of the red-head and watched her come undone with a silent moan of her name "Maddy".

Jana's walls trapped Maddy's fingers inside of her, Jana saw stars as she came hard around Maddy's fingers, coming back to her senses she started to whimper when she felt Maddy's fingers still moving inside of her, realising it was because of Rhydian's thrusts and not Maddy actually moving her hand, she reached between them and pulled out Maddy's fingers from within her, taking Maddy's hand she intertwines their fingers and holds Maddy close.

Maddy pants into Jana's neck holding onto her for dear life as Rhydian's thrusts became ever quicker telling her his getting close, she starts thrusting back as best she can. Rhydian grunts out as he is now pounding into Maddy from behind, he leans down and bites onto Maddy's shoulder, nearly drawing blood, he feels her starting to constricting, pulling him deeper into her with each thrust, Maddy in turn feels Rhydian start to swell and throb inside of her.

Rhydian thrusts into Maddy hard cuming deep inside of her, Maddy feels Rhydians hot cum pouring into her, sending her over the edge, she lets out a shaky moan and grips Jana's hand even tighter than before, Rhydian trys to prolong the feel of bliss by starting up the thrusts again but it's no use Maddy's walls won't allow him not move.

Rhydian feels Maddy's walls slowly relaxing and allows his now softened dick to slide out of her, but he doesn't move he kisses the bite mark he left on Maddy's shoulder, he closes his eyes taking in the moment softly muttering Maddy's name, in the distance he hears his name being called, it sounds like Jana but it can't be she's right here.

Back at the party:

The 'pack' wanted to leave the party but couldn't find Rhydian so they split up to go looking for him, Jana found him passed out alone on a couch, at first she just watched him he looked so peaceful, but when she heard him moan Maddy's name in his sleep, she started calling his name. When he didn't respond she took him by the shoulders and shook him awake, at first he was confused but, when he saw Jana looking at him like she was about to kill him he, realised it was all a dream, "Why the hell were you moaning my girlfriends name in your sleep!" Jana all but yelled at Rhydian.

Rhydian took that as his cue and started to run as fast as he could, now completely sober, Jana was close behind him, they passed Maddy who just gave them a amused look as they disappeared from view, "Looks like Jana found Rhydian" Maddy said laughing, starting to walk home with the rest of her 'pack' , knowing Jana would come to her house after she kicked Rhydians ass.

The End

_Finished writing this at 3am, so yeah keep that in mind. Reviews/Comments and likes/Kudos are always welcome so don't be shy._

_Till next time have fun dreams_

_This fic was written by Succubi. Work is at AO3 and _


End file.
